ATC- Around The Corner
by NCIS-TIVA.DENSI4EVA.Gryffindor
Summary: When someone Bec knows is in hospital, Hammersley and Bec take a trip to Mt Isa. Along the way they meet people very close and dear to Bec. In this story no one has died, Bec and Leo are still dating. Nearly everyone who left is back and on Hammersley apart from Bec. Anything you recongise is not mine it's the producers of Sea Patrol. Please creative critism only. In grade 9 not ok
1. Chapter 1

**Sum****mary: after 1 year not being on Hammersley, Bomber is super excited to see them all. Then something bad happens but what. What surprises are around the corner? In this Bomber and 2dads are still dating. Anything you recognise is not mine and is Sea Patrols. The story line however is mine unless something that happens in this has actually been done on screen or in the script. No one has died- Swain, ET and anyone else. Also everyone who left is back and are all on Hammersley**

_**Bomber's POV**_

I walked the hallways of the ship. After 2 months out at sea we're finally getting home. The smell of sea water, seagulls squawking all around and flying around without a care in the world. I have the biggest smile on my face.

After 1 year not being on Hammersley and 1 year dating Leo I couldn't wait to see him. We had organised to meet at the bar with the rest of the gang. To see the faces I have grown to love and consider family.

"Brown" someone called out. I turned around to become face to face with my Co.

"Yes, Sir?" I replied still as happy as can be. But just as soon as I said that an announcement came over.

"Attention everyone we will be arriving at port in 2 minutes. Make sure if you don't have duty you have everything you need. It's going to be a 2 week holiday. Enjoy". I smiled 2 weeks with my family, 2 weeks with Leo, 2 weeks of freedom and 2 weeks of junk food.

"Brown I need you to take a watch 'till 5pm so you have a 3 hour shift" my Co announced. The smile slowly faded into a frown.

"Yes Sir" I answered defeated. I was gonna have to go tell the gang the news. As I made my way down to my bunk I saw someone walking into the galley.

"Oi!" I shouted. The culprit turned around with a guilty look. Who else would it be other than Seaman Blake Anderson.

"Yes Brown?" Anderson responded meekly.

"What do you think you're doing in MY galley" I asked putting emphasis on the my.

"I was just looking for a snack" he responded looking terrified.

I relaxed a little and had a smirk on my face. He gulped as if scared I was gonna seriously injure him.

"And you couldn't have waited 'till you got off, we're at port now. You can get off." I replied.

"Oh ok bye have a great holiday" He rushed and was out of the galley in a blink of an eye.

"Just like Spider" I whispered to myself, but what I didn't know was that someone was watching.

"Whose spider?" Said person asked. I jumped and turned around completely scared. I blinked of course it would be the one and only Able Seaman Aimee Wright.

"Just an old friend" I replied with a smirk. I turned and walked out with that little smirk still plastered on my face. Now to go text Leo.

_**Leo's POV**_

"Argh" I screamed in frustration.

"What, what's happened" asked a panicked looking Spider. Apparently Buffer and Dutchy heard the scream as they came in looking frantic.

"Bomber can't come to the pub, she has a shift til 5" I replied looking down in the dumps.

"Oh mate you know that's her job, the same as your's. I bet she's feeling just as bad mate" Buffer replied slapping his hand on my back.

"Ya but we haven't seen each other in 2 months. I hate it, I feel like I never see her." I replied

"That's cause you never see her" Spider replied not realising that not what I wanted to hear.

"Geez thanks Spide" I responded whilst glaring at him while Buffer slapped round the back of the head. By now the group had joined us.

"Damn I really wanted to have girl talk with her" Nav replied. "I haven't seen her in like 2 years or something like that. I really miss her".

"Ya but I bet you haven't missed her as much as lover boy has" ET said while laughing. I gave Nav a look as if saying it's true whilst I was laughing.

"We are still going to the bar right" Charge asked.

"Ya of course" I responded putting on a smile.

_**Bomber's POV- 3:00pm**_

'OMG I could be at the bar right now having a few drinks but no I have to fill in for someone who caught their hand in the door.' I thought while sighing.

"What's got you down in the dumps" asked Aimee.

"Oh nothing just that I could be out right now with my friends drinking" I replied sarcastically.

She just laughed at me shaking her head. Next thing we know we hear chattering and see a bunch of Navy uniforms.

"I'm gonna go investigate" I said. She responded my nodding and a quiet little sure.

As I made my way down the voices got louder.

"What do you think Bec's gonna do when she finds us" a voice said

I froze wondering who it could be. I slowly grabbed my gun from the holster, putting it out in front of me I slowly walked forward. As I turned around the corner I heard screams. As I looked I screamed and I heard running behind me.

"Bec" I heard Aimee scream.

"Yes" I responded. "Are you ok" she asked. "Yes I just got a fright seeing some of Hammersley here that's all". "Hang on Hammersley as in your old ship" she asked as she came up beside me checking out the people in front of her. "Ya they decided to give me a little surprise' I answered as Leo came up and kissed me passionately. I heard awe's and fake puking around and I gave a little chuckle on his lips.

"Introduce now" she demanded. "Ok ok" I replied lifting me hands up in fake surrender.

"This is Leo my boyfriend, Spider, Nav, Bird, ET, the Xo, the Co, Ro, Charge, Dutchy, Swain, Ryan and Buffer." I said as they all waved. "Guys this is Seaman Aimee Wright". They all said hi.

"Well what are you guys doing on the ship" I asked seriously curious. "We wanted to surprise you, seeing as you couldn't come to the pub we decided we would come and visit you" Leo said smirking. "Hang on your smirking what have you done" I responded slightly scared. "Oh nothing apart from getting you out of your shift" Spider said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Righto" I said smiling. "Hey wait what about me" Aimee complained. "Oh we got you off as well" Co said. "Wow guys, you're amazing you know that" I said with pure happiness. "We try" bird said laughing. Then we all started laughing. "Anyway should we get going, I need my drinks" charge said.

"Yep let's go just let us get our bags". As Aimee and I walked down to our cabin she started talking. "Your boyfriends really cute", "Ya I know" I responded. "How long have you been dating" she asked with so much enthusiasm. "1 year" I replied with a bright smile. "Do you think he'll propose any time soon" she asked. I stopped dead in my tracks while she kept walking. It was only after she walked a few steps that she realised I wasn't with her. She turned around and walked back to me. "Bec are you ok" she asked seriously concerned. "Ya ya I'm fine" I responded. "Are you sure, you're really pale" she said more concerned than ever. "I'm fine" but as soon as I started walking I dropped to the ground. My legs couldn't keep me up. "Bec are u ok, Bec answer me" she was screaming with tears running down her face. "HELP!" she screamed so loud I think I winced.

_**Leo POV**_

"How long do you think they'll be" asked Charge. "No idea depends on where their cabin is" Swain said. After a few silent minutes we heard someone screaming for help. Most of us rushed down to where we heard the scream. As we got there we saw Bec on the floor. I rushed over to her. "Baby are you ok" I asked completely terrified. When she didn't respond I started pacing. "Bec please answer me" and when she still didn't I started crying. "What happened" I asked so softly I don't think anyone heard me. "Uh uh' Aimee stuttered. "Answer me" I screamed. "W..We were just walking and talking about you two when I asked if she thought you would propose. A..and she just stopped but I didn't realise for a few seconds and when I turned around and walked back to her and asked if she was ok, she said she was fine. B..but I commented she looked really pale, b..but she insisted she was fine. Sso when we started walking she just collapsed. And I started screaming and crying then called for help, that's when you guys came." Aimee explained while stuttering and crying. "Ok, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just really scared" I responded while slightly crying. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love, and don't worry about yelling at me" she responded. "Can you go get her bag and bring it onto the dock" I asked. "Sure" she responded and walked off. "Ok I'm gonna carry her onto the dock" I explained. They all nodded their heads. As I slowly bent down to Bec as to not scare her I spoke softly "Bec are you able to walk or do you want me to carry you" and when she didn't respond, I put one arm under her knees and the other around her back. As we walked onto the dock Swain saw a pale looking Bec in my arms and asked what happened. I explained and told him what Aimee told us. "Oh that's ok she's just in shock, she'll be fine in about a few minutes, just give her space" he told us. We all nodded as Aimee came up with her and Bec's bags. "There you go" she said while putting the bags down. "Thanks" Spider said for me. "Ok I'm not gonna go to the bar, im gonna stay home with Bec but you guys can go if you wish" I said as we were walking down to the taxi's. "K are you sure" Nav asked obviously concerned about Bec. "Ya we'll see you guys later" I said as we got into a taxi.

As we got to my place I took Bec in and sat her on the couch. Even though in the taxi she started to be able to talk. I still didn't want her walking. "Give me a sec while I go get our bags and pay the driver" I said, while she nodded. So I went out paid and got our bags and took them inside to see Bec looking through me movie collection. As I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, we heard the doorbell.

_**Bec's POV**_

When Leo went out to pay and get our bags I decided to look at his movie collection. As I got onto all his Disney which for some reason had the princess movie's I felt arms wrap around my waist. Then I heard the doorbell. "I'll go get it" I told him, reluctantly pulling out of our sorta hug. As I got to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw the gang. I opened it with a bright smile but before I could speak I was tackled to the ground in a hug with Nav and Bird on top of me. "Whoa please be careful with her" I heard Leo say with a small chuckle. After he said that the girls jumped off me and pulled me into a hug. "Ya hi guys" I finally got to speak. I got replies of hey and how you feeling. Which I responded with im great.

"So what are you guys doing here, thought you guys were going to the bar" Leo asked. "We our dear lovebirds have brought dinner and drinks" Charge responded lifting up the bags. "Well come on in" I said happy I get to spend time with my family.

_**Leo's POV**_

As Bec went to answer the door I continued to look for her favourite movie 'Fired Up'. The next thing I heard was a thump. As I walked to the front door I saw Bec on the ground with Bird and Nav on top of her. 'Please be careful with her' I said while chuckling at the girls. Nav and Bird jumped up and pulled Bec into a hug. 'Ya hi guys' Bec said while smiling. She got replies of hey and how you feeling. to which she responded to with I'm great. "So what are you guys doing here, thought you guys were going to the bar" I asked to which Charge responded with "We our dear lovebird's have brought dinner and drinks". "Well come on in" Bec said happily.

_**Nav's POV**_

As we walked up the steps to 2dads house. I started getting nervous. What if Bec wasn't well, what if they were doing things, what if they went to her house. All these what if's went through my head. As we continued walking and eventually got to the door we heard voices so Charge knocked. As Bec opened the door Bird and I pounced on her. We heard 2dads above us "Whoa please be careful with her" he said while chuckling. So bird and I got off her and pulled her into a hug. At least I knew she was alright.

_**Bec's POV**_

As we sat around the TV some of us on the chairs and then some lying down on the floor. The oldest guys were of course on the chairs but I didn't mind. We were eating Chinese with beers, watching Fired Up. With me saying the lines and everyone laughing at me it was a great night. It was after the movie that we decided to catch up. While they told me all about their patrol, I was thinking whether I should tell them about mine. "Bec, hello you in there" I heard Bird say while waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh ya sorry I was just think about your patrol sounds fun compared to mine" I answered. "well what happened on your's and did you hear about the ship that got caught in that storm and then their people got caught with pirates, cause they were taking the people back to the police" Leo asked. "Uh ya I did hear, I can't believe it. I suppose it would be quite scary wouldn't it." I said. "Ya it would, Bec are you alright, you look pale" Swain asked concerned. "Uh ya no im good just tired" I lied I really didn't want them to know that was my ship. "Why don't you go to bed, and we will see you later" Xo said. "Oh um ya thanks guys, sorry for having to cut it short for myself. But I'll see you guys soon" I replied hoping up giving Leo a kiss and then giving the others a hug.

I went into Leo's bedroom and grabbed some of his boxers and one of his shirts. I slipped them on after taking my uniform off and hanging it up, and I got into bed. I just hope I didn't have the nightmares tonight.

_**Leo's POV**_

I don't think Bec's okay. She keeps zoning out and not acting like herself. I'm worried about her.

_**Bec's POV- her dream**_

"Get us to the samaru islands now or she'll get her head blown off" the guy holding me said. "Ok ok just don't hurt her" our captain said. I had fear in my eyes. I could die and I would never see Hammersley again. I wouldn't see Leo again. Just as I was thinking that they pushed me into a cabin and one of them hoped on me. I was screaming and thrashing about but no one would come and help me. I was scared and after about 1 hour they stopped and left me alone crying.

_**Leo's POV**_

I can hear screaming coming from my bedroom. I rush in there with everyone running behind me. As we get to my room we see Bec thrashing about. I walk up slowly and start calling her name. I grabbed her hand as it flew past my face and she screamed so loud I think my ear drums burst. I started shaking her, pleading her to wake up. It was hurting me to see her hurt. As she shot up panting and crying she looked around and just broke.

_**Bec's POV**_

I felt something grab my hand I screamed. I started to hear my name being called and I wanted to shout out but I couldn't. Soon the voice got so loud I shot up and looked around seeing the worried faces of Hammersley and Leo with a hurt expression I just broke. I felt arms wrap around me and I stiffened but then I realised it was Leo. I continued sobbing for at least half an hour. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

_**Leo's POV**_

As she broke I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her stiffen but then she relaxed. She must have cried for half an hour. I realised her breathing had evened out and that she was sleeping. Hammersley was still here and looking at Bec worried. I just held her close as if to make sure no one would hurt her. Charge then spoke up "mate we are gonna leave now. Take care of her please and we will be around at about 10 ok." he said and everyone was nodding. "Ok thanks guys. Drive home safely and we'll see you in the morning."

_**Bec's POV**_

I woke up surprised I didn't have a nightmare. But then I remembered last night. The faces of Hammersley, me crying, Leo holding me and sleeping with me. I didn't like the fact that Hammersley now knew my secret. When I turned around to look at the clock I saw it was 9:50, and when I turned around again Leo wasn't there. As I hoped out of bed I heard the Leo in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw enough food to feed Hammersley so I figured that they were coming over. As I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist he jumped then turned around in my arms. "Morning" I said to him. "Morning sweetie" he replied while kissing me on the lips. "so what are you doing" I asked even though I had a pretty good guess at it. "Cooking brekkie for us and Hammersley also Sally and Chloe" he responded. "Oh ya when are they gonna be here" I asked "around ten" he said as if it was the most normal thing "ten" I exclaimed "uh ya why what's wrong" "nothing's wrong unless you count the fact I'm not dressed or have my hair done or anything, why didn't you wake me" I asked while soft yelling. He chuckled. OMG he found this funny "this is not funny look at me how am I meant to face them in this" I exclaimed. That just made him laugh harder. He's gonna die when I'm ready. "You're so gonna pay when I'm ready" "Well then you best go hurry up now wouldn't you" he responded to my little outburst. I quickly rushed to the bedroom and got changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I also put on my black flats. I quickly brushed my hair and put it into a pony tail. as I walked out I saw Leo still laughing as he was setting the breakfast out. As he came over to me I tackled him to the ground as we started wrestling each other we both had huge smiles on our faces. We didn't hear Hammersley come in. "I told you, you were gonna pay" I exclaimed while laughing as he flipped us so he was on top. I was laughing. I then heard a little click. Leo just got his lips on mine when it went off. I looked to my right and there was Hammersley with smiles and most of them with their phones out either videoing or taking pictures. "Hey guys" I exclaimed happy. 'Hey sorry to interrupt" Co said while chuckling. "Nonsense now come and get brekkie" Leo said.

So as we went and got breakfast we all sat down somewhere in the lounge room. As we started talking my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket but didn't recognise the number. "Hello" I said. "Hi is this Rebecca Brown" "Yes it is who is this" 'This is Carly Dare from Mt Isa General Hospital we have to ask if you are able to come" "Um maybe it depends on my job. I'm in the Navy and I'm in Cairns." I replied. Everyone was staring at me by now. "Oh ok if you are able to come within the next week that would be great if not give us a call" "Ok bye". As I hung up things started appearing in my head. What if Jess was in trouble, what if someone else was in trouble? "Bomb are you ok" Spider asked. "Um ya it was just the hospital in Mt Isa asking if I could come within the next week." I replied almost robotically.

"Are you ok is everything ok" asked Swain. "I'm not sure they wouldn't tell me, I need to ask Maxine if I could go", "I'll ring her now for you if you want" Ryan asked. "Yes please".

After a few minutes Ryan came back into the room saying "You can go and also that we can all go as well seeing as if we go out to see we won't be able to concentrate til we know your back and that everything's fine but that's only if you want us to". "Uh you guys can if you want but I'm not gonna make you" I replied a bit overwhelmed that Maxine would say that. "Of course we are gonna go you're family and also we can think of it as exploring our home country or team bonding" the co replied. "Well we have to get tickets to Mt Isa first, but who wants to go" I asked genuinely curious. Everyone put their hand up including sally. "Oh um ok I'll arrange the tickets and the places to stay". And off I went to get my laptop.

2 Days later

As we hoped off the plane and onto the tarmac I saw my sister and her husband waiting for us. With Jess being 7 months pregnant she waddled over to us. But I decided to meet her half way so I sprinted all the way to her and hugged her as much as I could, I even managed to lift her off the ground and spin her around. I could hear laughing behind us when we broke apart. I was grinning like a chesire cat. I went over and hugged Tom (Jess's husband) who in turn lifted me up and spun me around while I was giggling like mad. When he put me back down on safe ground, I made introductions. When I got to Leo I could see the happiness radiating out of Jess about the fact I had found someone. Tom started looking very protective so I rolled my eyes. And surprisingly spider and 2dads were very well behaved which scared me. "So Jess can you tell me why I got a call from the hospital" I asked suddenly. "Um maybe we should go there now" "Why who is it that's in hospital" "It's that Aaron guy you always hung out with and got Slurpee's with" and when she said that I stumbled back to be lifted and supported by Leo. And with that we started walking towards the cabs that were waiting for us. Throughout the ride I was quiet Leo tried starting a conversation but I didn't join in.

When we arrived at the hospital my legs felt like jelly. I dint know what state Aaron was in. I don't think I could handle anything bad. As we got to his room he had cords all over him. I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders and I realised it was Tom. As we stepped in tears started running down my face. I slowly made my way over to him with Hammersley walking behind me. Somehow we managed to all fit in the small room. As I sat down in the chair beside the bed and held his hand the tears started coming faster. Eventually I realised that Nav, Bird, Jess, Sally and the Xo were all crying as well clinging onto one of the guys. I felt hands on my shoulders rubbing them in a comforting motion which only Leo would do. After 3 minutes a doctor came in. "Uh wow hi everyone, which one of you is Rebecca Brown" he asked "I am" I stated while trying to calm down. "Ok can everyone please leave apart from Miss Brown" "Um can Swain and Leo stay I have a feeling I need someone else who understands medical to be here and I have a feeling I'll also need the comfort." "Yes of course". So while the doctor explained that Aaron got bitten by a snake as well as having bowel cancer and that there was nothing they could do I clung onto Leo like a baby koala. "I'm going to leave you all alone, would you like everyone else back in" he asked. All I could do is nod. As everyone came in Swain explained what was happening. We spent a few more hours there before they all helped me walk out of the hospital and into a taxi to take us to our house.

When we arrived I heard barking. I immediately smiled. When we all got out of the taxi we were attacked by a ball of fluff or if you prefer a border collie. Tom had wrapped his arms around Jess and turned her so if they got jumped on by the dog Tom would get it not Jess. But the dog decided to attack me instead and I wasn't prepared for it. So when everyone else was at least 1 steps away the next thing I knew was that I was on my back getting licked to death by the dog. Everyone was laughing while I said "Emmie down, settle down" as best as I could while laughing. When she finally settled down the 4 year old dog sat there patiently as if saying come on play and cuddle me Bec. As I started to pat her she ran off and got a ball. When she brought it back I started playing with her. so im on the ground sitting on my butt playing with a dog, while all my friends laughed at me. It felt awesome to be back home after so long. While we were playing another car turned up and honked. As I stood up so many of my friends from school just piled out. There was Bethany, Ebony, Blake, Ella, Shahida and Sam. we basically tackled each other and landed in a heap. We all stood up laughing and hugged each other one by one.

_**Leo's POV**_

After seeing her friend in the hospital I was a bit jealous. I mean she was crying over him. But then we got back to her house, where she was attacked by a dog. When she started laughing I couldn't help but smile and laugh and then soon everyone else was. It was nice to see her relaxed and having fun. The next thing I see is her running faster than I've ever seen towards a bunch of people. She tackled the. One of the smallest people I've ever known and she tackles 5 people bringing them all to the ground laughing. When they hopped back up and hugged each other one by one. I loved that she was so happy after just a few hours ago.

_**Bec's POV**_

After I had introduced everyone we went out the back, where I saw the horses. "I'll be back in sec guys" I told everyone then ran down to the paddock. When I got down I saw my horse. A white body with black mane and tail tamed Brumby called Romeo. As I saw a saddle and reins, I took them and went towards my horse. Surprisingly he remembered me and let me set him up with no fuss. What I didn't realise is that everyone behind me had worried looks on their faces and were now up at the fence. As I got on Leo yelled out to me saying "Bec please don't the horse will hurt you" but I ignored him. As I started to take him towards the fence that lead to the ring people started shouting. I didn't have a helmet or any protection on but I didn't care. As we got into the ring I started taking him around the outside starting off with a slow walk slowly building the way up to a gallop. When I felt that we could I started to make Romeo jump.

_**Jess's POV**_

When Bec said she'd be back in a sec and then started going towards the horses I knew she was going for Romeo. I turned to the others with a worried expression. "What, what's wrong" Leo asked. Tom looked as if he caught up on what I was thinking. "Um Bec is going for her horse a tamed but still unpredictable Brumby. Our cousin who Romeo sees every day and lets her ride him every time started attacking her yesterday. But he hasn't seen Bec in like 3 years. I'm worried that's he's going to react way worse than he did with my cousin." I explained. Within a second Leo was down at the fence pleading Bec to get away. To my surprise Romeo let Bec onto his back and start guiding him to the ring. After a few minutes they started galloping. I was clinging to Tom. I was so worried. What if Romeo got scared? Soon everyone had started shouting at Bec. "Guys you have to stop yelling otherwise Romeo will get scared and Bec will get hurt". That shut everyone up pretty quickly. Next thing we knew was Romeo was jumping over high jumps that we didn't know he could while Bec was laughing.

_**Bec's POV**_

After a few jumps I started slowing down to cool Romeo off a bit. I walked him towards the others. They all backed away. "I'm gonna take him into the bush for a while. Will you be fine" i asked. "Bec please don't at least we can watch you here whereas we can't if you go off" Leo pleaded. "Please guys, I haven't seen him in so long, and he's fine with me. I promise to be safe and to keep on the track". I could see them all think it over. "Alright but if you're not back in half an hour we are sending a search party" Jess said but sternly and I knew she meant business.

As I started galloping towards the green and brown of the woods I could feel sets of eyes on me. As soon as we got onto the track we slowed down to a trot. I breathed in the fresh non polluted air. It was nice to be riding again. After about 15 minutes I decided to turn around. As we were heading back I saw another horse not more than 5 metres away. I hoped off Romeo and tied him to a tree. As I slowly made my way towards the horse I realised it was wild and injured. I didn't realise that tom and some of the others were on their way towards me. They had another reign in their hands I guess in case Romeo got loose. As I made my way towards them Leo basically squished me to death. "Thank God you've been out here for over ½ an hour" "sorry but that horse is injured and I can't leave it, can someone take Romeo" I asked. Tom shook his head "no he'll attack anyone else apart from you and I bet that horse will hurt anyone apart from you as well, here put the reins on and lead them both back to the farm". "Ok" I replied. As I took the reins and slowly made my way towards the horse I noticed everyone else had joined us. I mean it's as if no one can be away from another for more than 2 minutes. As I got to the horse and slipped the reins on Romeo started going crazy. He was rearing up, and everything. As I turned around I got knocked to the ground by Romeo. Somehow Romeo had got free because a King Brown was making its way towards me. I stood up slowly. I looked at everyone else. Spider and Buffer were smirking thinking it's just one snake she's had worse. Everyone else looked worried. All I was thinking was why is it always me. "Guys you need to back up slowly and keep backing up apart from the people at the back who will turn around so they can see if anything is in front, and the guys on the sides will turn looking out so you are basically in a small group looking outwards" I explained. Buff and Spider agreed but everyone else looked doubtful.


	2. Chapter 2

As they started backing away the snake came closer. Romeo and the other horse were going crazy. As Romeo reared up he landed on the snakes head. He kept rearing then landing. After a few minutes he finished and came up to me. As I took hold of the reins on both horses I started making my way towards the house. As I got back everyone was either pacing or sitting nervously. "Hey guys" I yelled. Suddenly Leo was squishing me in a hug. Romeo started getting restless so I took him back to the field. "Tom can you set up a stable for this one please" I asked him. "Ya sure" he replied and went over to the barn where the horses stay. As I made my way over with the horse Leo came up and took my hand "Im glad you're ok, Spider and Buff told us what happened on that boat when you first started" he whispered in my ear. I smiled remembering that incident. "Ya I'm good" I replied. As we got to the stable the horse started looking really sick. With everyone following behind we all got into the barn. I then lead the horse into its stable. The first thing I did was check for an injury. I found cuts all over the horse's legs. I also found that this horse was a female which meant I got to name it. As I told this to the others I heard Charge ask Jess "how does she know this". "She grew up on the farm she knows how to take care of injuries on both animals and people" Tom replied smiling. "She's a country girl no matter where she lives. Her heart has always been country" Jess said. "Bec please don't get too attached like you did to Romeo. We have already had one wild horse we don't need another. Also if we catch you riding this horse it will be released immediately I will not have you risking your life for no reason. Also if you can tame this horse like you did for Romeo we will consider keeping it." Jess said. My smile went to a frown "why can't I ride her, she's good with me just like Romeo. She's good she won't harm me. And you're not the boss of me" I replied "I am older and plus this is my house so you'll do as I say Bec please just listen to me for once. If you sneak out at night to ride her like Romeo we will know." Jess replied sternly. In the background everyone was waiting to see how I would handle jess and how jess would handle me. I saw the boys smirking and the girl wide eyed at Jess as if saying 'do you want to die'. I smirked at them "Fine Jess I won't but can you promise me I can tame her how I want and when I want and that none of you will interfere" I asked. "Yes ok I promise and Bec thank you for listening" she answered with a small smile. Everyone looked shocked that I gave up so easily. "Tom can you go get the first aid, I'll also need someone to help so Swain can you help seeing as you're the only other medic". I asked. I got two replies saying 'sure'. As Swain started coming in Juliet (The name I gave the horse) started freaking out. As Swain backed away and I calmed her Swain said "I think you are gonna have to do it by yourself Bomb she doesn't like other people". "Ya I think you're right" I replied looking a little lost. I've always had another pair of hands on both animals and people. As tom came back in and handed me the first aid box I put on a pair of gloves. I pulled out the antiseptic cream and started going for the smaller cuts. It obviously stung because Juliet started moving on the spot. I tried to calm her down and after a minute she did. I asked Leo to come here but stay towards the edge. As he came in she started moving towards him. He freaked out and backed up but couldn't cause he was on the gate. I put myself in front of him and he held onto me for dear life. I was trying hard not to laugh but it didn't work. "You think this is funny" he screeched. "Relax if you show fear she will see you as a threat just come here please" I asked. As he moved over to me he came to me as well. "No that horse is planning on ripping me into bits if I come closer" he said. So I grabbed his arm and he yelled. Everyone on the other side was laughing at him. "You know for someone who deals with guns and bombs as a job it' sad that you're scared of this gentle horse" I said while laughing. "That's because those things are smaller than me and cant trample me to death. and if they do kill me it'll be over quicker than what it would with that horse. It'd make me suffer" he replied


End file.
